Guardian Demon
by Stikchan3
Summary: I need to save the world. But I'm not strong. I need to protect everyone. But I'm not strong. I want to make peace once more. But I'm not strong. My name is Chan3 and I want to save the world... Rate and review please, don't treat this as a Trunks knock off as it will seem like that at first, keep reading and you'll see why it's different. Collab story with 'Poor Mr Son.'
1. A world of darkness

_Stikchan3: Hiya! This is the prequel and collab with JJ the legendary ssj's fic 'Poor Mr Son' as promised. Before you continue reading I would like to warn you. This story is in a much darker tone then JJ the legendary ssj's fic, it is less humorous and it does contain explicit language. Not to say that there is no humor at all because there is, its just remarkably rare. Be ready for large time gaps, I skip a lot of time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. _

Speech: ""

Thought: ''

Attacks are in **bold.**

/: Scene change.

**Disclaimer: The following is a non profit fan based fanfiction. Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z and Dragon ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji T.V and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

_"I want to protect everyone. That's why I need to kill you." ~ Anonymous. _

"You still haven't hit me yet!" Gohan taunted.

"Stop fucking with me!" I roared launching back at him; even my second form's speed couldn't match his.

I threw several punches accompanied by several swipes of my swords, courtesy of the chains that I could create. He dodged my punches with ease and my swords hit nothing but air. "Stop! Moving!"

"Start hitting me then!"

"I can't hit you if you don't stop moving!"

I shot my chains around him, forcing him to stop moving. I swung my swords down and he blocked them. Just and case you don't understand the implications; he _blocked _two swords made of pure admantine.

_Admantine._

Just let that sink in.

He threw my swords away with little effort. He thought he had the win but I was planning on this. I felt the fire build up in my lungs, the heat raced around my body and my cheeks puffed out.

"**Fire devastation!" **I shot the flame out of my mouth and it reached out at him with a mind of its own, wrapping around him becoming a gigantic plume of flame before fading.

I did it. There was no way he could've survived that. The ground had melted, there was a thunder storm forming overhead from the rapid change in heat. Buildings around me had melded with their supports.

The fumes faded away and I could open my eyes again. They may have been robotic but the fire would melt them away. They weren't as fireproof as I was yet.

There he was. Blackened, but none the worse for wear. He smiled smugly. "You nearly got me on that one. Too bad playtime has to end so soon. I wanted to enjoy this." He placed his hand on my head and forced me down into the ground.

"**MASENKO!"**

/

_Hours later._

The tingling of regeneration could still be felt around my face. My eyes were barely working, they needed to be repaired. They wouldn't pick up any signals and it was mostly static. No matter, Drake could repair them in a few minutes. He was good at things like that.

I took in a deep breath, not that I needed to breathe, but the air flowing through my lungs felt refreshing.

"I'm still not strong enough…." I stood up shakily and gathered my swords. For some reason Gohan would always leave my swords alone. Maybe he wanted me to be at my strongest when we fought. I couldn't think of these things right now, I needed to make my way back 'home'.

/

I kept thinking back to the fight on the way back. If wasn't strong enough to beat him now, who knows when I would be? Wait a minute, _now_. I couldn't fight him now, but maybe I could fight him before this. I doubled my pace back 'home'.

I arrived at the concealed home roughly an hour later, I would've been there almost instantly but I couldn't rely on my eyes enough to make any fast travel. The door was bolted shut as per usual. I rapped on the door lightly.

"Password." A muffled voice came through the door.

"Open up I need to see Drake."

"Password."

"Open up you stubborn bastard. We don't even have a password, what are you five?"

"Password." The voice insisted.

"I'm about to break the door down." I threatened.

"Pa-"

"I know how to beat Gohan and I need to see Drake right now!"

The door was hastily unbolted and opened. "Why didn't ya say so laddy? Go right ahead." Anderson spoke in a thick Scottish accent.

I strode past him without a word, making my way to Drakes room as quickly as I could in my injured state. Of course, there were guards outside of his door.

"What is your business with Drake?" One of them questioned.

"I know how to beat Gohan." I put simply.

One of the guards dropped his makeshift gun in surprise before they both hastily opened the door.

There was Drake, sitting at his desk with all manner of measurement instruments. Figuring out one problem or the other, his eyes had bags under them and if the food on his table was any indication, he hadn't eaten in days.

"This is so like you. Neglecting basic needs just to work." He almost jumped out of his chair at my voice.

"Chan3! Just the person I wanted to talk to!" He talked excitedly and pointed down to the various blueprints on his desk. "I have an upgrade for your eyes! It'll make them virtually invulnerable to heat!"

Ha, convenience.

I put my gloved hand on his shoulder. "Drake, calm down. We need to talk, maintenance can be done later."

He brushed my hand from his shoulder. "Sure, what's up?"

"I can kill Gohan."

Un-surprisingly, he took the news without so much as a gasp. "So do it."

"That's the problem, I need your help."

"Go on."

"Along with maintenance on my eyes, we need to figure out a way to go back in time. Since we don't have any components, I was hoping you could do some math on how fast I would have to move to go back."

He was silent for a moment, though his mouth was moving as if asking unspoken questions. He frowned slightly. "I can do it. Give me about a month to get everything prepared."

/

_Several months later_

Drake was ticking things off of his list. "Kay, everything is ready." He held his hand up high and gave a thumb up. "Ready when you are!"

I nodded and sunk down low to the ground. My eyes surveyed the area sub-consciously. I could see the occasional scorch marks from when we performed the tests a couple months back. Just goes to show that if you get just one thing wrong you could mess up your whole operation.

I pushed off the ground and sprinted around the arena as fast as I could. "Second form: release!" My speed increased dramatically pushing me around the arena at much greater speeds, I could almost feel the gateway opening.

"Wait! Sto-"

I didn't get to hear the rest. I was already gone.

/

_Present day, North city._

I burst out of the portal and it immediately closed behind me. I dropped my second form and let out a burst of energy in front of me so as to bring my momentum to a halt.

I took my time to look around; I was on some kind of hill overlooking a large city. A not destroyed large city. The grass was green, birds chirped and people were going about their day happily. Needless to say, this was a foreign concept to me. But not an un-welcome one.

This scene was what gave me renewed hope; this scene is what gave me drive. I was fighting to make the world stay like this, to keep the peace, Gohan must die.

_Stikchan3: First chapter. Cool. Nothing really special to say, this is not my first fic. Anyway,_

_Till næsta tíma!  
_


	2. Saving others

_Stikchan3: A short chapter this time around. Sorry about that. Anyway, this chapter is going to sync in with chapter eight of 'Poor Mr Son' in which Chan3 appears in the wasteland. Before you say it, I know I screwed up the fighting scene. They are difficult for me to write. You may also notice that I'm copying JJ The Legendary SSJ's layout. I just so happen to like his layout. Review reply time!_

**SoulTsuki: Thanks! I try to put my all into everything I write and I'm glad you're enjoying this so far!**

**JJ The Legendary SSJ: Glad to know that you enjoyed it. I'm going to try and put out a chapter once a day to keep up with you. Yes, I will keep up the good work in fact *Le-gasp* here's more of it!**

Speech: ""

Thought: ''

Attacks are in **bold.**

/: Scene change.

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based fan fiction. Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z and Dragon ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji T.V and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

"_What scares me the most is the thought that I won't be able to protect anyone." – Julia Hoban _

I took my time wandering through the city. I hadn't locked on to Gohan's signal yet, but it was only a matter of time until my eyes adjusted. It was an experience that filled me with great joy to say the least, watching people so happy and carefree. It made me want to fight for freedom more than ever.

It was relatively peaceful until my eyes picked up on someone's distress. They were an entire city away, but my eyes queued onto their struggle. It gave me the necessary details, this person wasn't just in mortal peril, this person was being tortured.

That made my blood boil.

I pushed forward and took off, arriving at my location in seconds. I expected humans to be the ones torturing this soul, but no. It was a bunch of human-like machines. Powerful ones might I add. I slid into the building stealthily, taking great care to make no noise.

I would kill them. That wasn't in doubt at all. But I wanted to know what exactly they were doing. If they even lifted a finger to harm the human tied to the chair, then I would step in.

The machines talked about someone called 'Dr. Rayga' but that was all I could gather from them.

"Okay little one. Now we have fun." One of the more simple machines said to the terrified human. The human screamed for help and that's when I stepped in.

I briefly slowed down the machines, although it did reveal my hiding place, as using this power generated a great amount of light. The machines turned in slow-motion, they could only watch as I rushed them with my swords drawn. The first machine I cut cleanly in half, the second one attempted a punch at me, in return, I punched its outstretched fist, shattering its entire arm. I stopped in front of the machine and let out a small, yet intensely hot, ball of flame. Completely immolating the machine's torso.

The third rushed to me throwing a punch at my back, I let his fist collide and his momentum stopped dead. I spun and round-house kicked him in the jaw, tearing his head clean off of his shoulders. The final machine was finally free of the slow plague I placed on him. Before I could kill him he rushed over to the human and spread his palm wide.

"If you take a step I'll blow this human's head off!" He threatened desperately.

I stared at him impassively. "And? Do it. I don't care."

He stared at me; he obviously wasn't able to comprehend what I said. "What do you mean you don't care?!"

Good. He bought the lie. "Exactly that. I couldn't care less."

He pulled his palm back upon finding out that his hostage was no use. He stepped back, holding his palms in front of him. **"Energy volley!" **Dozens of ki blasts raced towards me.

I simply pushed my energy out in a shock wave, destroying the ki blasts. He opened his mouth to speak; I shoved my sword through his mouth, completely bisecting his head.

I grabbed the head out of the air before it could fall and stared into its eyes. "I've worked with enough machines to know how they tick. I know you are all linked together. If you ever terrorise this area again your fate will be the same as your comrades."

I crushed the head in my hands before walking over to the terrified human. "Please don't hurt me! I have a wife and kid! Please!"

The very idea of harming a human sickened me to my core. I worked on the humans bonds, undoing them one at a time. "I would never harm a human and I will never let one be harmed if I can help it."

I finished untying his bonds. "Before you go, I have something to say." I called after him.

He turned to acknowledge me.

"Don't speak of this. No-one must know." With that I sprinted off.

My eyes had picked up Gohan's approximate location a few minutes ago and I needed to be there now.

_Stikchan3: Another chapter bites the dust! So, I hope you people have been enjoying this so far and I hope this has given some more light on the character of Chan3. This fic was created to show that Chan3 was never the bad guy; he has always had good intentions. Regardless, a rate and review would be lovely. If you don't know what the f*** I'm talking about, go check out JJ the legendary ssj. His story 'Poor Mr Son' is the one that I collabed with and they both sync together pretty well. _

_Till næsta tíma!_


	3. Meeting others

_Stikchan3: So, I've been slacking. I said once a day but that was before I started having technical issues. Don't worry too much about them, this chapter is up and the next one will be soon enough. It's also time for me to explain how this chapter works in terms of time frames. This chapter will be illustrating the times in which Chan3 is mentioned in 'Poor Mr Son' and occasionally in between. If I wrote the scenes in between it would end up being the same thing over and over again. The next chapter however, will be during the scene in which the Z fighters go to space. Now, enough with explanations and such and let the story commence! _

**No reviews ;(**

Speech: ""

Thought: ''

Attacks are in **bold.**

/: Scene change.

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan based fan fiction. Dragon ball, Dragon ball Z and Dragon ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji T.V and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release.**

"_There are dark shadows on the earth, but its lights are stronger in the contrast.__"__  
__**Charles Dickens**__  
_

Gohan's signature was weaker then I had first thought. Was it possible that there was a being during this time that had injured him? From all accounts he had practically no major injuries up till the age of 20. Then again, the accounts could have been wrong. It wasn't unheard of for that to happen. I decided to make a stop in what appeared to be the ruins of a city.

Was Gohan already at large? It wasn't impossible. Unlikely, but definitely not impossible. I decided to stay in this city for a while to collect my thoughts, if Gohan's signature was that weak then I had time to sit and think for a while.

/

_Hours later._

"Who are you!?" The green creature demanded, I knew this creature to be Piccolo, I had read about him through the texts about Gohan's rise to power. It was unfortunate that he had to die; he could've been a great help to the resistance. I noticed his other companions, the female was wearing a purple gi-vest with a black undershirt, a purple skirt with black spandex shorts under it and black boots with a gold trim.  
The male had a blue gi-vest that had a small amount of under-hang, a red sash around his waist with a knot on the left side, he had a long sleeved under shirt under his gi-vest, white gi-pants, plain black boots, a white cape that covered his right shoulder with his left shoulder exposed.

Like we had planned months ago, I was to take on a different, friendlier demeanour. I needed to appear easier to approach so as to get closer to Gohan with less resistance.

"You'll get to know me soon enough, for now let's just be civil." I stepped towards the female member of the group. I held out my hand in what I remembered was called a handshake. "Hello madam nice to meet you."

She shook my hand with great gusto, through this I read her abilities. She was strong. Real strong. She had a massive potential and a large array of attacks, she was a formidable opponent, nothing I couldn't handle though.

"Nice to meet you too mister!" All of a sudden her eyes turned very dark. "But know that if you harm any of my friends I will beat you to within an inch of your life, break all of the bones in your body and then make all the broken bone shards rupture your internal organs causing you to have a very slow and painful death in which the remainder of your miserable life will turn you to a shell of your former being as you slowly deteriorate as your inner organs begin failing inside you and you can no longer function to the point that you will soil your clothing in the very same spot that I beat you and your body is subjected to the elements and any creatures that happen upon you as they slowly devour you as you can do nothing but shout in pain and watch the creature until it reaches your eyes."

I took a lot of effort not to laugh. Two males in the group dragged her away.

Another male stepped forward. "Sorry about my sister, she can be a bit much." He apologised.

"No it's quite alright, I assure you miss, no harm will fall upon your friends here because of me. But anyway now that you know me to be of good intentions I shall take my leave now, I will see you all at a later date." And with that, I took off.

/

I had been shadowing Gohan quite well; he hadn't become aware of anything yet. I overheard him talking to his 'friends' about all sorts of things. I had never heard of Gohan acting like this beforehand, I could definitely get some very important information from this. Mostly what I heard from him was bad excuses to cover his identity. Apparently he didn't want anyone knowing his true power.

Of course this monster didn't want anyone to know what he was capable of, if the word got out then he could be stopped. This cruel heartless monster however, was nowhere near as powerful as he used to be. Which was exactly why it was important for me to act soon.

While he was talking to his 'friends' they let slip about some sort of fighting competition. I knew that Gohan would be there, any excuse to fight was a good enough one for him. That means that I would be securing my seat there, some tickets wouldn't be hard to find, intimidate the right person and they were as good as mine.

So now I could kill him. After many years of his oppression, I could finally bring peace to our home.

_Stikchan3: Yaaaaaaayyyyy short chapter... Whatever, I needed to put something out. Work is starting on the next chapter. Yes I know so far that all that's been written is mostly rerunning information, trust me, it'll get better eventually. _

_Till næsta tíma!_


End file.
